


gold & silver

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Yuuri wins gold at Worlds, Viktor and him do an interview and go back to their hotel room.





	gold & silver

**Author's Note:**

> hey heres some good old viktuuri fluff. i love making yuuri get gold (he deserves it) so here we are. 
> 
> enjoy!

When they're both at the podium at Worlds, Yuuri is sure this is the happiest he's ever seen Viktor. He's smiling so bright, clutching his silver medal against his chest like his life depended on it. He glances towards Yuuri and his heart flips; God, he's beautiful. Silver locks covering one of his striking blue eyes, soft skin. He's incredible.

Then, Viktor eyes the cameras and Yuuri feels his lips against his own. It's messy and their teeth clash, but Yuuri's heart thumps against his chest once Viktor pulls away. "I love you, Yuuri, you did so amazing," he tells him, and Yuuri combusts.

"I-I love you too, Viktor." He's understood what he meant when, what feels like decades ago, he said Viktor was the only person he'd ever want to cling onto. When he'd called that emotion 'love'. He's so in love with Viktor it's unbelievable. He's not his childhood idol, five time Grand Prix Final gold medalist. He's _Viktor_.

One of the photographers complains about how much they're staring at each other, their hands on each other's cheeks, and they pull away and feign deinterest for two minutes before they get off the podium. They're kissing again, laughing and giggling about how _he made it_ , about how they can get married now.

"You've won Worlds and my heart," Viktor jokes lightly, and Yuuri pushes him away before bringing him close again. His smile is so wide and so bright his muscles almost hurt, but _he won Worlds_ , he won Worlds against Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yurio and Viktor and he's light on his feet. "Let's go to the interviewers, lyubov moya."

Yuuri nods and as he sits next to Viktor, the wish to just push his legs to be on top of Viktor's is overwhelming. He wants to kiss his coach, his fellow competitor all over, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "You told the masses you'd get married once you won gold, is that right?"

"Yes, it is!" he says with satisfaction in his face. "We're getting married soon, by the looks of it." He intertwines his fingers with Viktor's own and he sees how his cheeks flush pink under the unimportant yet so _notorious_ physical contact. "We're thinking for it to be during autumn. Right, Vitya?"

"Hasetsu is beautiful in spring, though."

Yuuri hums in agreement. "It is. Well, maybe we can do it on spring. He wanted it to be in Hasetsu while Russian weddings seemed interesting to me, but the fact my family's there only helped with him winning." Yuuri puts his head on Viktor's shoulders and the cameras roar. He doesn't like the photos being everywhere, but he's managed ever since he came to the forefront a year ago.

Viktor puts an arm on his shoulder and kisses his hair. "I'm glad he got to win. He deserves it."

Yuuri's eyes fill with tears and his hand closes around Viktor's.

"So, what did you think of Plisetsky's performance?"

Viktor slumps closer to Yuuri immediately after the mention of Yuri's surname. "It was... nice. He's done better, but it was beautiful. He seems to be getting the drift of Agape after making it a world record."

Viktor leaves a kiss on his cheek and Yuuri grins. "I liked Phichit's program the most. He broke his personal record by a lot, didn't he?"

The interviewer nods. "He did. Mr. Katsuki, you two used to be roommates, right? How is it like to see him get better at the sport?"

"It's very nice to see. He's three years my junior, so I love watching how he's landing quads better. He didn't get a place in the podium today, but I'm still more than proud of him."

The rest of the interview is questions about Christophe, JJ, their relationship and such until they let them go. Their hands are linked and Yuuri doesn't want to leave Viktor's side ever. They kiss softly and slowly when they're in the elevator to the floor their room is in.

Once they're in their hotel room, they're a mess of limbs, close together in the bed. They haven't taken any article of clothing off, yet Yuuri feels lighter than when he was at the rink. Viktor's hands are wrapped around his middle, leaving kisses in the nape of his neck as his medal stuck out into Yuuri's back.

Viktor pushes away just to retrieve his medal out of his neck and put it around Yuuri's, gold and silver shining together in peaceful harmony. "You broke my winning streak," Viktor murmurs against his neck, and Yuuri sighs. He's joyful although he doesn't say it out loud, his body buzzing with so many emotions he can't put a name to.

"I won against Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend of figure skating," he murmurs as he turns around. The medals clank loudly but he just nuzzles Viktor's neck, feeling the scent of mangoes and roses of his perfurme.

"You're the living legend now, lyubov moya. You deserve the title."

Yuuri makes a sobbing noise against his neck, blushing red. "A late rising living legend, at that."

"You'll win so many more gold medals everyone will forget you got into podiums at twenty-three."

"You're exaggerating." Yuuri kisses his neck and his jaw, blood still making his cheeks pinkish.

"I'm not, angel," he tells him. His hand is on his back and their gold and silver medals are between their bodies. Yuuri's so safe right here, right now it's almost overwhelming. "But, about the wedding. Does spring sound good to you, really?" There's a pause that is timed by Viktor's kisses to his forehead. "Because if you prefer fall—"

"No, no, spring is completely fine," he shuts him down. "Hasetsu is pretty during it, after all."

Viktor laughs, the chuckling rumbling in his throat, and then they fall in a comfortable silence Yuuri's never had with anyone before.

As Viktor rubs his back and kisses his forehead, his temple and his hair, he thinks he can't be any luckier than this. 


End file.
